The overall goal of the proposed project, Woman to Woman, is to facilitate information access at select community-based women's health agencies in Houston, Texas. This is a collaborative effort involving Texas Woman's University, Houston Academy of Medicine-Texas Medical Center Library, Houston Area Women's Center, The Rose, El Centro de Corazon, and the Lesbian Health Initiative at Montrose Clinic. Specific objectives of this outreach initiative include creating a local health information network with Texas Woman's University as its hub, training women's health agency staff to use electronic information resources to enhance their job performance, providing consumer health information support to clients at these women?s health facilities, and increasing awareness of National Library of Medicine products and services. To achieve these objectives, Internet-connected workstations will be placed at each participating community-based women's health agency. A project Web page will be created to facilitate information access and training. Training sessions will be conducted for agency staff on site. Agency staff in turn will train their clients as appropriate. Training sessions will include pre- and post- evaluation. In addition, a focus group consisting of representatives from each participating women's health agency will be conducted at the end of the project to assess overall project effectiveness.